The Plagued Night
The Plagued Night is the fourth episode of the first season of Scooby-Doo! Mysteries Forever!. Premise The gang heads to Rockel Town Lake to go on a canoe ride. Fred brings snacks to they can stay on the lake overnight. But, nothing goes well. While swimming, Scooby and Shaggy are attacked by the Fishman! And worse, the ghost of a man who died of plague haunts the lake in a canoe! Synopsis The gang is walking around Rockel Town. Suddenly, a vampire appears. Fred tosses a net on it. Sheriff Franklin comes. He takes the crook dressed as a vampire away. Fred says now that they solved the mystery of the Very Important Vampire, they can finally stay on a canoe overnight. Shaggy gasps. The gang arrives at the store. Scooby and Shaggy are greeted by Howard. Shaggy purchases a ton of snacks. Scooby purchases a ton of Scooby Snacks. Fred, Daphne, and Velma buy a canoe. Lee enters the store. He buys a ton of food. Lee goes off after paying. The gang goes off. The gang sees a woman by the lake. She warns the gang not to go in the lake. The woman introduces herself as Kate. Kate explains that a man died of plague in the lake. His pet fish froze to death in the lake. Now, the legendary Plagued Man and a half-man-half-fish haunt the lake. The gang doesn't believe Kate. They get the canoe into the lake. The gang jumps in after it. Fred builds a small tent on the canoe. Inside the tent are five sleeping bags and a bag. Fred starts rowing. Scooby and Shaggy go into the tent. They exit with scuba-gear on. Scooby and Shaggy dive into the lake for a swim. Back on the canoe, Fred is fishing. Velma is rowing. Fred doesn't catch anything. He puts his fishing-pole away. Velma goes into the tent. She exits with a computer. Velma turns it on. She starts watching a movie. Fred wishes he could have caught a fish. Fred sees a man fishing in his canoe. The man catches a few fish. The man introduces himself as Max. Max gives Fred a fish. Max rows off. Fred wonders how Scooby and Shaggy are. In the lake, Scooby and Shaggy are swimming. Suddenly, the Fishman swims towards them! Back on the boat, Fred is reading a book. Scooby and Shaggy jump on the boat, causing Fred to drop his book in the water. Scooby and Shaggy explain what happened. It becomes nighttime. The gang heads to the tent. Suddenly, they are awoken by moans. The gang exits the tent. Outside, the gang sees Max's canoe... but Max isn't in it... the Plagued Man is! He warns the gang to leave "his" lake. He points an oar at Shaggy. A laser comes out of the oar. It almost hits Shaggy. The Plagued Man laughs evilly. He rows away, still laughing evilly. The gang rows after the Plagued Man. They follow him to an island. The gang hops out of the canoe and onto the island. Fred says they should split up. Scooby and Shaggy head to the forest. In the forest, Scooby and Shaggy are attacked by the fishman! They soon escape him. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues. They are attacked by the Plagued Man. The Plagued Man laughs evilly. He shoots a laser at Fred. Fred ducks it. The Plagued Man vanishes, laughing evilly. Fred sees a house. He enters it with Daphne and Velma. Scooby and Shaggy run in after them. Soon, the gang has met up on the top floor. Velma sees light coming from a room. They enter. A projector is projecting the Fishman. Velma turns it off. Fred gets an idea to capture the Plagued Man. This time, the projector will be bait. Fred says they will project the image of the real Plagued Man to lure the fake Plagued Man into Fred's trap. Soon, the Plagued Man is looking for the gang. He sees the Plagued Man! The Plagued Man chases the fake Plagued Man around. It lures him into the house. Suddenly, a more real-looking fishman appears. He lures the Plagued Man into a net. The Plagued Man is really Max! Man wanted to scare everybody away and find the Plagued Man's journal. It is worth millions of dollars. Sheriff Franklin comes and takes Max away. Soon, the gang is back at Rockel Town. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and characters Villains *Fishman *Plagued Man Suspects Culprits Locations *Rockel Town **Store **Lake ***Canoe Notes/trivia Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities Quotes Category:Decca03's Stuff